


Short

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Just a quick one.





	Short

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There are times where they talk about it first. There are plenty of times where they’re gentle about it—where they both know they want something, and their eyes linger on each other across the black interior of the Regalia, but they wait until they reach a hotel and can convince the other two to leave. There are times when they’re out hunting daemons or foraging for supplies, and one thing leads to another up against a stray tree, but they keep it mostly in check because Gladiolus or Ignis could find them at any moment. 

Then there are times where Noctis just seems to _need_ to be buried in Prompto’s ass, and he’ll shove Prompto up against the car, bend him right over the hood, finger him open with a potion as lube and slam right into him. Prompto’s cheek turns against the sleek surface, his hands spread out across it to brace himself. Noctis leans right over him and litters his back in kisses, pressing them right through his shirt. It probably shouldn’t be hot, because it’s sloppy and lazy and _way_ too public, but it’s also still _super hot_, because it’s _Noctis_, and Prompto will take his prince any which way he can. 

He takes Noctis’ cock right in front of Wiz’s chocobo post, right in broad daylight, with Gladiolus and Ignis off to renew their rental and pick up a few supplies, which can’t take more than ten minutes. The car’s parked behind _just_ enough trees to obscure the view of the chocobos, so Prompto doesn’t have to feel like he’s scarring his favourite animals for life. But they might still be able to hear his cries. He bites his bottom lip and tries to keep from moaning too much. He tries not to pant, not to stutter and whine, but it’s _so good_. Noctis’ dick is _perfect_. He keeps forgetting how great it is until it’s right up inside him again, and he’s squeezing tight around it and hoping Noctis fucks him deeper. Noctis doesn’t get the right angle every time, but he does enough that Prompto’s a shuddering mess in no time. Maybe it’s good that they’re both young and fumbling and can’t last long to save their lives. Noctis mutters into his neck, “_Fuck_, Prom, you feel so good, love you so much...”

Prompto whimpers, because if he opens his mouth properly to return the complement, he’ll cry out and have everyone running over. He hopes Noctis knows how mutual that love and lust is. He loves Noctis. Loves Noctis’ body. Loves it when Noctis gets stupidly horny like this. He doesn’t even care that he’s probably going to ruin another pair of underwear and Ignis is going to kill him. 

He can hear Gladiolus’ voice laughing. The two of them must be coming back. Prompto grits out, “Noct...”

“Almost... Ahh—” Noctis bites down into Prompto’s shoulder. Then he’s filling Prompto up, and Prompto wriggles and squirms as Noctis pumps it all into him. He can feel it leaking out around the edges and trickling down into his boxers. Noctis reaches around and starts jerking Prompto off at lightning speed, still flattening him against the hood. 

Prompto comes only a few seconds later, because he’s weak and Noctis is amazing. He makes a choking noise when he finishes, trying not to be any louder, which has Noctis snickering at him, but he doesn’t care. Noctis presses another kiss against the back of his neck and finally lifts off of him. 

Prompto doesn’t have the wherewithal to straighten out. Then Ignis emerges around the trees and Prompto shoots up, hurriedly hiking his pants back to his waist. Ignis is looking at Gladiolus, who follows behind him, and _maybe_ they didn’t see anything, but they’ll smell something, and Prompto’s face is on fire. 

Noctis gives him a sheepish smile and a weak, “Love you.”

Prompto melts. “Love you too.”

The others reach them, and Gladiolus starts, “For fuck’s sake, we were gone all of ten minutes...” but Prompto figures it was worth it.


End file.
